Silver the Hedgehog
by xSonicSilverLoverx
Summary: A Sonic the Hedgehog spin-off. 200 years into the future, a beautiful land has turned into a city of fire thanks to the fire demon called "Iblis". The survivors had lost all hope. Silver the hedgehog is one of the survivors but haven't lost all hope yet. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Finally, my dad bought me a new charger to my laptop 2 weeks ago. The reason why I couldn't continue with my old stories was because my old charger to my laptop broke. So yeah…**_

_**This is a new story I am working on. This time, Silver the Hedgehog gets his own spin-off fanfiction/story(why can't he get a spin-off game too?). I got inspiration by the Sonic 06/Next-Gen fanfics. BUT:**_

_**1. In this fanfic, Sonic and the others will rarely appear. Such as Tails, Amy, Knuckes, Shadow, Rouge, Big, ect. But maybe Cream, Team Chaotix, Vanilla and Dr. Eggman might appear in the further chapters. But remember, this fanfic focuses more on Silver.**_

_**2. Silver won't meet Mephiles just like that. They might meet in the further chapters.**_

_**3. Blaze will NOT appear in this story. Silver will have other friends in the future such as a mink, a fox, a sister hedgehog, and more. **_

_**4. Silver will learn "Chaos Control" by himself.**_

_**5. And yes, the Chaos Emerald will still exist in this story, but they are very hard to find in Silver's future. **_

_**6. Silver will travel to the past and will meet new friends and stuff on the way.  
**_

_**7. I think that there will be no Iblis Trigger in this story(I'm still thinking about that…)**_

_**8. There will be no Soleanna in the story. **_

_**Summary: **_

_A Sonic the Hedgehog spin-off. 200 years into the future, a beautiful land has turned into a city of fire thanks to the fire demon called "Iblis". The survivors had lost all hope. Silver the hedgehog is one of the survivors but haven't lost all hope yet. With his psychokinetic powers and with a help of his friends, they are defeating Iblis' minions but they don't have all strength to defeat Iblis yet. Silver and his friends must help the poor survivors from Iblis' flames, the minions and Iblis' himself. _

_**Characters(only introducing characters in the chapter they are appearing in)**_

_**Silver the Hedgehog:**_

_Silver is a 14 years old hedgehog. He has psychokinetic powers, which allows him to move objects and enemies with his mind. Silver has a strong sense of justice and also has a heart of gold. He also stands up for those who can't stand up for themselves, such as the poor survivors. Silver is also naïve and he is somewhat cocky sometimes, and his attitude can cause trouble. Silver is very simple-minded and he's also a bit optimist, but also has a short temper. This hedgehog does have some feeling for a mink, but doesn't like her cocky attitude._

_**Silvia the Hedgehog:**_

_Silvia is an 8 years old hedgehog. She has psychokinetic powers too. She is Silver's smart and younger sister. Silvia is very kind-hearted to the poor survivors. Her kindness can make everyone smile. Thanks to Silver naïveness, Silvia can't do so much dangerous stuff because Silver doesn't want her to get hurt. Silvia's irritation can grow if someone tried to stand in her way. _

_**More character will appear in the further chapters. **_

_**Anyway, I do not own Silver the Hedgehog, Iblis, the minion or Crisis City. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. However, I own Silvia the Hedgehog and the two younger kids. **_

_**Thank you and enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

200 years in the future, was a beautiful land called the "Sky City", where both humans and anthropomorphic animals lived in harmony and peace. The streets were always clean and fresh and the citizens were always friendly to each other. Sky City was ruled by a mayor, who had a heart of gold. The mayor did everything to make its citizens happy. But one day, flames surrounded through the city, and along with some strange lava creatures, it took out everything and everyone, leaving streets and buildings in ruins. The beautiful land that was once peaceful turned into a city of fire. The citizens called it "The Day of Disaster", and Sky City got changed into "Crisis City".

Fire. That was the city was all about. The whole sky was grey and black, buildings and houses were completely destroyed but some of them were still standing, but was still on fire and there was lava everywhere. But there was a big fire demon who took the whole city on fire, and the demon was known as Iblis, but was also called "The Flames of Disaster".

There were a few survivors at Crisis City. Some of them had powers that were strong enough to destroy the lava creatures. They tried to defeat Iblis himself, but they didn't manage to do that, and died as the results. The rest of the survivors were either killed by the lava creatures, or also called "Iblis' Minions", or the survivors manage to escape from the lava creatures and hid at the ruined building. But overall, the survivors feared Iblis' flames and the lava creatures. And the survivors had lost hope.

But one of the survivors, haven't lost hope yet, and he was the only hope the poor survivors needed. He was a 14 years old anthropomorphic silver hedgehog, who had two giant spikes sticking out of his back head and five quills that was pointing upwards on his forehead. He had a large, white chest fur on his chest and also his chest fur reached his neck and back. The hedgehog was also wearing white gloves with gold cuffs with circular aqua symbols on each glove. His boots were navy, aqua and white and also had gold cuffs. The gold cuffs on both his boots and gloves had aqua lines. His boots also had small red ruby gems on each boot. His name was Silver the Hedgehog.

We now found Silver as he was floating high through the fire city with his psychokinetic powers.

"_This world was devastated before I was even born." _Silverthought to himself as he still floated through the city._ "A harsh, bleak place, where the survivors were forced to live in the eternal fear and darkness._" He looked down and saw some survivors running from building to building, hiding from the lava creatures. "_Life is a struggle, and the survivors lived with no hope. How did this happened? But no one will answer me directly. But they always point…to the flames._" Suddenly, a large fire tornado appeared from the lava just in front of the hedgehog. Using his psychokinesis, created a shockwave of psychokinetic energy at the tornado, and it soon disappeared.

"_These flames, they burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot defeat. We call it the 'Flames of Disaster', known as Iblis. Everyday, the survivors fight against Iblis' minions, but some didn't survive their attacks. Me, and my friends are the only hope to defeat Iblis once and for all._" Silver thought. Far away, he saw Iblis, the fire demon rising up from the lava and roared.

"_One day Iblis, one day, you will be defeated and people will live in peace and harmony again._" He thought as he looked at the fire demon, with anger on his face.

"Silver!" Someone yelled out his name.

The silver hedgehog snapped out of his thought and looked down below at the building rooftops. There stood an 8 years old white female hedgehog. Apparently, she didn't have spikes nor quills, but she had small back hair and front hair. She wore white gloves with gold cuffs similar to Silver's, but her circular symbols were cherry-red(**I dunno if it is a colour XD**). She was wearing a cream-yellow dress and she also wore black, white and grey boots. Just like Silver's boots, it had two red ruby gems on each boot. And also the gold cuffs were also cherry-red lined. Her name was Silvia the Hedgehog, and she was Silver's younger sister.

"Silvia! What's wrong?" Silver questioned his younger sibling.

"Iblis's minions are attacking the again." She pointed to the direction she came from.

With a look of determination on Silver's face, he flew off at high speed into the direction that Silvia pointed. Silvia however followed behind.

After a while of flying through the entire city, the older hedgehog looked down below and saw two younger kids stuck between a wall and one of Iblis minions, the lava dog-like lizard called the "Iblis Biter". Silver landed on the ground, and quickly grabbed the Iblis Biter by using his psychokinetic powers. The Iblis Biter was being held in the air by a teal aura. Silver flung the Iblis Biter to a nearby building wall and destroyed it.

"Yay!" The two anthropomorphic animals said. One was a female squirrel, and the other one was a female cat.

"You girls shouldn't be here. It's dangerous out here!" Silver said.

"I know," The squirrel said. "but we got lost and-" She got interrupted by hearing a roar behind Silver.

Silver turned around and saw three lava tigers roaring at them. Silver stood protectively in front of the young girls. Silver was about to push them away, but the lava tigers were surrounded by a cherry-red aura. The lava tiger got thrown away at the nearby wall.

"Who?" The silver hedgehog looked up and saw Silvia floating by using her psychokinesis.

Silver was about to thank her but soon saw more of Iblis' minions, the Iblis worms, and the lava golems.

"I'll take the kids into a safe location while you take out Iblis' minions!" Silvia suggested.

Silver nodded, and began to be in his fighting position. Silvia however, took the young kids to a safe place.

"Come on, you monsters!" Silver taunted.

_**Well, that's the first chapter.**_

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**O hai, my beloved Silver fans. Sorry for being in the waiting room for so long. I've been having a writer/writer's block for a LONG while. Plus that homework has been bugging me lately. **_

_**Anyhow, remember what I said in the previous chapter about what was gonna appear or not? Well, I've decided to tell ya guys what is going to appear or happened on the further chapters:**_

_**1. I've decided that a few Sonic character will appear in the later chapters. But remember, this story focuses on Silver. **_

_**2. Silver might meet Mephiles in the further chapter(s).**_

_**3. Silver will learn Chaos Control. **_

_**4. There will be NO Soleanna in this story. **_

_**5. Blaze will NOT appear in this story(I have nothing against Blaze, I just don't have a role for her)**_

_**6. No Iblis Trigger will exist in this story(maybe).**_

_**7. Sally Acorn and, Bunnie Rabbot and Jules Hedgehog(Sonic's father. No, he is not roboticized in this story)will appear. **_

_**8. Instead of Blaze being Silver friend, he will have friends from his future to hang/teamup/be with.**_

_**9. Yes, the 7 Chaos Emeralds will exist in Silver's future. **_

_**A few character will appear in maybe each chapter in the beginning and short infos about then will appear in the next chapters after their appearance. **_

_**Silver: xTomboyWriterx do not own me(Silver the Hedgehog), Crisis City, Iblis' minions and Iblis himself. They belong to SEGA and the Sonic Team. However, she only own the OC's **_

_**Thank you, Silver! Let's go and start this, shall we?**_

* * *

"Come on, you monsters!" Silver taunted. "Bring it on!"

Iblis's minions started to attack the silver hedgehog. The Iblis Worm shot spiked fire balls out of its mouth and the Iblis Golem threw large lava balls. Silver easily dodged the attacks and picked up one of the spiked fire balls by using his psychokenesis.

"I think this belongs to you." He said.

He threw the spiked fire ball at the Iblis Worm and destroyed it with one hit. The Iblis Golem continued to throw lava balls at Silver but he quickly dodged the attacks.

"Heh, too easy!" He smirked.

Silver picked up the two lava balls and threw them at the enemy, but the Iblis Golem used its fist and smashed them into pieces.

"_Well, not that easy._" He thought.

Silver continued to pick up lava balls and threw them at the Iblis Golem, but it kept using its fists and smashed the lava balls. The Iblis Golem created more lava balls and threw them at Silver, but the hedgehog was quick enough to dodge them. Silver created a shockwave of his psychokinetic energy and charged at the Iblis Golem, but it didn't do a scratch.

"_Damn, its armor is strong!_" The hedgehog thought to himself. "_A bit too strong. Something isn't right…"_

The Iblis Golem created larger lava balls than the first once and continued to throw them at the hedgehog. Silver tried to think of a plan to destroy the lava golem while dodging its attacks. Silver managed to drab the lava balls in mid-air, but the Iblis Golem created the lava balls really fast and even threw the lava balls even faster, Silver had to grab every single lava ball to protect himself from getting hit. He was so busy doing that that he didn't notice the Iblis Tiger behind him. The lava tiger took a breath and released fire out of its mouth and hit Silver in the back.

"Aaargh!" The hegdehog screamed in pain.

Silver let go of the lava balls he held in the mid-air and fell on his knees. Luckily the attack from the Iblis Tiger wasn't strong enough to kill him, but Silver could feel the pain on his back. Tears managed to get out of the hedgehog's eyes because of the pain. What he didn't notice that the Iblis Golem created a bigger, larger lava ball while the Iblis Tiger took a deeper breath to do its fire breathing attack. Silver was now off guard and not paying attention around him because of his pain in the back, and it looks like that Iblis' minions were ready to release their attacks. Is this already the end of the hedgehog's life?

But when the both Iblis monsters released their attack on Silver to end his life, a light green force field was surrounded around Silver. The Iblis Tiger's fire breath didn't get through the force field and the Iblis Golem's lava ball bounced back at the Iblis Golem, but got destroyed by the lava golem's fist.

"_H-huh..?_" Silver thought a bit weakly.

The force field around Silver disappeared and a figure jumped down from the sky and stood in front of the injured hedgehog. Silver looked up and saw a silver-grey anthropomorphic 14 years old female mink. Her front hair was a bit familiar but different to Silver's quills and it was pointing forward than upwards. She also had large back hair and she had a white belly that was formed as a triangle. The mink was also wearing white gloves with gold cuffs just like Silver, but it was different from his. Her gloves had light green triangle symbols on each glove instead of circular symbols. Her boots were black and held two small red orbs on each boot. She also had gold cuffs on her boots as well. The gold cuffs on her gloves and boots had light green lines.

"S-Sapphire…?" Silver said weakly.

The female mink looked down at the injured hedgehog. Sapphire saw the fear in the hedgehog eyes because of the pain, but looked quickly looked back at the Iblis Golem who just threw another lava ball. Sapphire created a shockwave of her psychokinetic energy and charged at the lava ball and destroyed it. Then, an orange-red aura was surrounded on the Iblis Golem. Silver however, who was still in pain, tried to stand up on his feet, but the pain was too much for him. As the result, he collapsed on the ground and passed out.

Hours passed. We now found our hedgehog at the abandoned lab in the fire city. Before the "Day of Disaster", the abandon lab was a high-tech laboratory base where the scientists experimented a lot of things and also created new medicines to cure diseases. The laboratory was also the home for the scientists. It had a kitchen, a living room, bedrooms and also a small library. But after the "Day of Disaster", only the outside of the laboratory base was damaged, and since the inside was so high-tech, it didn't have so many damage as the city itself. But back to Silver. We can now hear our hedgehog groan, probably waking up.

"W-where am I…?" He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

Silver sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around, and realized that he was at the lab's living room**(****Yeah, the abandon lad is also the home of Silver and his friends)**, but he realized also that he laid on a sofa.

"How'd I get here?" He asked himself.

Silver realized that his pain was gone, and also saw that he had a bandage around his stomach, chest and back. The hedgehog still thought how he got it, but then his ear started to twitch. He heard footsteps. Silver turned around to the doorway, and saw a black anthropomorphic 18 years old male bat. His belly was tan and his wings were also black, but there were a bit darker. He wore large brown gloves that was up to his arms. He also wore a grey tool belt that held a grey wrench. His boots were dark green with white buttons.

"Aaron.." The hedgehog said.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" The bat said.

"I guess so…" Silver rubbed his head. "How'd I got here, anyway?"

"Your brother found you unconscious on the ground while Sapphire defeated the lava golem."

"My brother? I thought he was in Flame Core. Where is he now?"

"He went back to Flame Core. There was something wrong about that place. He didn't say what it was…"

The silver-grey hedgehog stood up and stretched his body, but suddenly felt a little pain in his back.

"Ow.." He said and held is back.

"Whoa, take it easy. Your back isn't very healthy yet." The bat warned him.

"Silver!" A familiar voice said. "You're okay!"

The silver-white hedgehog got caught in a big, soft hug. He recognized the one who was hugging him.

"Silvia…" Silver said and returned the hug.

The white hedgehog let go of her brother and smiled. Silver smiled back, he always found his little sister's smile cute. The silver-grey hedgehog heard something and turned to the doorway, and found Sapphire the mink we saw earlier.

"I thought you wouldn't woke up, Silver." She said and entered the room. "The attack from the Iblis' minion looked somewhat powerful to me. And I can't believe that you couldn't defeat the Iblis Golem."

"Hey!" Silver said. "It armor was too strong. My powers didn't do a scratch."

"Well that's strange, cause your brother and I manage to do that. Guess you weren't strong enough." She somewhat mocked the hedgehog.

"Hmph!" Silver said and crossed his arms. He sounded somewhat jealous.

"But guess what fell off the Iblis Golem's body when we defeated it." Sapphire said and showed Silver something.

What Sapphire showed was a green emerald that shone somewhat bright, and everybody in the room was surprised, but Silver was more surprised.

"W-what is that?" He asked surprised.

* * *

_**The ending somewhat sucked, so I stopped there. I really hate having writer's block. Oh yeah, about the laboratory Silver and C.o live in? Like I said, it pretty damn high-tech and it was similar to a real house(but it pretty big too) Yes, it has a living room but don't expect that it has a TV/computer and such in it. XD**_

_**Tune in for the next chapter! Sayonara!**_


End file.
